Ella Grace Salvatore
by jayarecee
Summary: A story about Damon and Stefan's little sister, Ella. And all her trouble she gets herself into. With a dramatic teenage girl, a group of originals, and two over protective big brothers, what could possible go wrong..?
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, beautiful."

His words echoed around in my head. I just wanted my big brothers, Damon and Stefan. That's right. I was Damon and Stefan's little sister, Ella Grace Salvatore.

My big brothers meant the world to me. They were usually WAY too over protective, but they cared. They would never have allowed me to get myself into this situation. This is all my fault. I aruged with Damon and ran out of the house, even though I knew something bad was going to happen today. I've had the feeling all day.

"You're not going to talk to me, sweetheart?" His accent made his voice so much grosser. Most girls swooned over british accents, but they made me sick.

"I just want you to get Elena and bring her to me. I'll leave you and your precious brothers alone." The was he said brothers made my stomach churn. "Shut up! I'm not going to bring you Elena! My brothers love her and so do I!" I said finally finding my voice. I was tied to a wall with vervain soaked ropes. I was pissed. "Oh, Ella. How that outburst will cause you pain." He said chuckling darkly.

I was scared. Damn right, I was scared! Where are Damon and Stefan at when you need them? Hell, I'll even accept that annoying wolf boy, Tyler, who always tried pursuing me. Anything but one of these original dicks. "Kol!" He yelled up the stairs. "Klaus, no! I'm sorry! Please..." I begged. I didn't want him to see me cry, but anything was better than Kol coming down.

Kol had been trying to get me to have sex with him since I can remember. He would do anything to have me, but I never stayed away from Stefan and Damon long enough. Of course, he could compell me, but I drank vervain everyday. The ropes still burned my skin, though."Klaus, please... I'll do anything." I begged. "Like get me Elena?" He asked smirking at me. "No! Leave her alone!" I yelled, instantly regretting it when I saw his face. "Kol, come faster!" He yelled. I whimpered. I would take any pain in the world as long as they left Elena and the people I loved alone. "I don't care." I tried to sound indifferent, but Klaus saw right through it. "I know you don't, love." He said stroking my cheek. Then there was a sharp pain in my jaw. He'd stabbed my face. I used my brain connection that I've always had with Stefan.

"Stefan, please. Help. Klaus has me. They want Elena. Hide her before you come looking for me. Don't get hurt. I love you and Damon." There was no reply. Maybe I wasn't doing it right. It only worked when I was in deep trouble. I'm pretty sure that it should be working now. Damon... Stefan... please. I remember thinking before a snap of my neck made me black out.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up dying of thirst. I could feel the veins in my face popping out, and my fangs were so eager that it hurt. I could smell the blood.

I opened my eyes just a little and saw him. A young boy, perhaps seven or eight. He had blood all over him, and he was staring at me. "Klaus said to feed you." He said smiling a little dimple smile. This boy looked so familiar.

I couldn't feed off of a human. Stefan and I made a pact. I also couldn't feed off of a little boy. Klaus knew my soft spot for children. That bastard. "What's your name, honey?" I asked in a soothing voice. "Noah Randolph." He said his smile faltering a little as he stared at my face.

"Who is your dad?" I asked, worried. "Jonathon Rudolph. He died when I was a baby." He said matter of factly. My heart dropped. His father was the one human I killed in the past ninety years. That's why he looked so familiar. "Did an animal get him?" I asked. "Yeah." The little boy said saddly. Klaus was a sick freak.

"I"m sorry, honey. Now, don't you worry about feeding me, okay? I want you to hide." I told him, staring him straight in the eyes. "Don't feed you. Hide." He repeated and then took off. I was relieved that my compulsion worked over Klaus' and frankly that it worked at all. "Stefan... where are you?" I started to cry a little. "Kol, NO!" I heard someone scream upstairs.

There was a loud bang and the door to my cellar was ripped off of it's hinges. I hoped the little boy had gotten out. I should have had him untie me first. Damn it. "You! It was you?" Kol was yelling in my face. "What was me?" I asked, honestly confused. He smacked me hard. "What?" I yelled. "You killed Jonathon?" He yelled. "Kol.." I started to say, but he hit me again. "I'm sorry! I had to! I had to do anything to get you away from me!" I told him. He stabbed my stomach. "Ahh!" I yelled. The knife was covered in vervain. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." I pleaded, trying to hold the tears in.

He hit me once more across the face and stomped upstairs. Jonathon was Kol's best friend. He knew Kol was an original vampire. I knew if I got rid of Jonathon than Kol would be too caught up grieving to follow me anymore. I wasn't aware that Jonathon had a son, though. I felt terrible. I was having a hard time breathing. The vervain must have been leaving my system. Oh no. I started to think about the day Damon and Stefan vowed to protect me from anything that could harm me. I didn't know they had taken the promise so literal, at the time.

**_Flashback (1862)_**

"Damon!" I cried running into the house. I was covered in mud, and I was bleeding heavily out of my arm. "Ella? Ella what's wrong?" He asked me grabbing me into his arms. "One of the mean boys threw rocks at me and the other pushed me in mud, because I told them I wouldn't kiss them!" I cried into his shoulder. He tensed up. "Which boys? STEFAN!" He yelled fiercely. "The Gilbert boy and Taylor his visiting cousin." I said trying to stiffle my sobs. He held me and rubbed my hair. Katherine then walked in, and saw me. "Ella!" She said running over to me. She'd always had a soft spot for me. She treated me like a little sister. She grabbed me up, and took me to get a bath. "Let's kill them." Damon said to Stefan after he'd explained the story. I was too scared of the looks on their faces to speak up. They came home later that night, and explained to my dad why they were out. He wasn't upset. In fact he congratulated them. I was astonished. Father never put up with fights. Ever. They came up to my room, and hugged me tightly. "Nothing will ever hurt you, again." They promised and kissed my head. I smiled brightly at them.

I cried thinking about my brothers. What if they thought that I had just ran away? I hadn't taken my car when I ran out. So, there is no chance of them finding it abandoned. I was frozen at sixteen forever.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud noise upstairs. There were lots of screams, and there was a lot of noise. I was really curious to see what was happening. I saw my big brothers appear in the doorway. "Ella! Thank God!" Stefan said running over to me.

I wasn't closer to one over the other, but Stefan was always the easiest one to talk to. And Damon was the most protective. Stefan untied the ropes and winced as the vervain stung him. "Steffy!" I said almost jumping for joy. I would have, if I wasn't so weak.

"Hey, sweetheart. We're gonna get you out of here. Just hold on." Damon said picking me up in his arms. "You're safe now." He promised kissing my head. "Are the originals gone?" Damon asked Stefan quietly, but I still heard it. "Yes." Stefan answered kissing my head. They ran with me back to our house. I was so content to be home with my big brothers. Then I heard Damon say "You go up to bed, baby. We'll deal with this when you're rested." I gulped. Oh no. I was going to get the lecture of my lifetime. I rolled my eyes and tried to walk up the stairs. I coudln't though. Stefan carried me up. He tucked me in, and kissed my cheek. "Goodnight, Ell." He said smiling at me.

I looked in my mirror. I saw dark brown, curly hair. Bright, blazing blue eyes. And white perfect teeth. I was Damon and Stefan combined. "Goodnight, Steffy." I said quietly. I would deal with the lecture later. Right now, I was happy to just be in my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with the lights shining through my curtains. Damon was just watching me.

"Damon?" I asked, sleepily. "Hey, Ella." He said, smiling at me. "You really scared me. I've been in here all night, worried that something else was going to happen to you." He told me.

I got up and went to hug him. "You're still covered in blood..." Damon said his voice going dark. "Damon, I'm really sorry about our fight." I told him, quitely. "I know. DOn't worry about it, El." He said, standing up.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, suddenly. "Yes, very. Why?" I asked, curiously. "Your vains are just below the surface." He said chuckling. For some reason whenever I was hungry it looked like I had red streaks going down my face. They didn't go away until I fed. "I'll get you a blood bag." He said walking out.

I decided to take a shower while he was gone. I got out and got dressed. I put on my most comfortable pajamas. "Ella? You want to come downstairs?" Stefan asked knocking outside my door. "Yeah, be down in a second." I was dreading going down there. I sighed deeply, and then started my walk. Elena was here. Her blood smelled so good that I almost ran down there and drained her. "DAMON!" I yelled running into a room and slamming the door. He was outside it in a second. "What?" He asked, panicked. "I need blood.. NOW. Before I drain Elena." I told him, seriously. It took all of three seconds before there was blood being handed into the room. I drank it like there was no tomorrow. It tasted so good. "Thank you." I told him, hugging him. "Anytime, kid." He said chuckling.

We walked downstairs together, and Elena ran over to me and hugged me. "Ella! Stefan told me why they had you! I'm so sorry." She said, sincerilly. "No, problem." I said laughing. "Let's talk about this situation." Stefan said hugging me. "I'm fine. Nothing to talk about." I told him, seriously. "Ella, stop. You can't leave this house without mine or Stefan's supervision." Damon said. "WHAT? That's ridiculous!" I yelled. They're crazy. I am perfectly capable to leave this house by myself. "I can leave this house by myself. In fact I'll do it now." I said harshly running with vampire speed to the door.

Damon was in front of me so fast that I ran right into him. "Remember what happened last time you ran out of this house?" He said grabbing my upper arm. I jerked free and went and sat beside Elena. She smiled warmly at me. "Damon, stop being so pissy. I'm fine. I can leave this house alone. I don't need you bearing over everything I do." I said rudely. "You proved that so well last time." Stefan said for the first time. "Steffy, I'm not a child. I'm a VAMPIRE." I said, slowly. "Ella, you're young. You know that those damn originals will be fighting for your blood." Damon said coming over to sit on the arm of the couch. "No. Klaus wants ELENA'S blood. They're going to want me dead because I escaped." I said matter of factly.

"I have to go to school, Damon..." I said, smiling. "Why are you smiling?" He asked suspiciously. I widened my eyes. I couldn't tell him about Parker, yet. He'd kill him. Parker was a vampire that just started going to my school. I've been very careful to not let Stefan see me with him. He was turned about sixty years ago. He has an older sister, Amy. He's such a sweetheart. We hang out a lot, after school. Never where my brothers could see. "I just miss my friends..." I said, innocently. I looked over at Elena for help.

"Hey, guys, speaking of friends.. can Ella and I go shopping today?" She asked, sweetly. I smiled. "Please, guys?" I begged. "You think I'm letting the two most important girls in my life out without us when originals want them both?" Stefan asked, like we were stupid. "Caroline can go!" I piped in. "That makes me feel better.." Damon said sarcastically. "And Bonnie?" Elena asked. "Fine. But you two better call if something, and I mean ANYTHING, seems suspicious." Damon said. "Of course." I said. I kissed them both on the cheek and ran upstairs to get dressed. It was a beautiful day! What could go wrong?


	4. Chapter 4

"Elena, you ready to go?" I asked her, coming down the stairs.

"Yeah!" She said, smiling a little. "Let's go shopping!" I said with mock excitement. Thankfully, nobody noticed. We weren't really going shopping. I'm sure we would go to the mall, but she wanted to talk to me about everything. Especially Parker. She was the only one who knew about him, and that was because Jeremy had caught us hanging out. And he'd told Elena.

"We're driving you to the mall." Damon piped in, suddenly. "What? Dammoonnn..." I said using my most innocent voice. "Nooo!" Elena said joining me. "We'll be okay." I promised kissing his head. "If ANYTHING happens to either of you two, I will blame it all on you." Damon said. "Okay, I can live with that. But nothing will happen. Bonnie and Caroline will be there." I said, smiling. "Oh, joy. Blondie and Judgey! My two favorite people."He said, smirking. "Shut up, Damon." Caroline said walking into the house. "Oh, hey Barbie." Damon said making a fake kissy face at her. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, we're meeting Bonnie there. You two ready?" She asked. "Yep!" Elena said. I kissed both of my brothers and promised them both I'd be safe. "Love you, kid." Damon said as I was walking out of the door. "Love you! And you too, Stefan!" I said slamming the door.

"SHOTGUN!" I called running to Caroline's car. "Ugh, Ella. You always beat me to that." Elena said, laughing.

"It amazes me how you bring out the soft side in Damon." Caroline said as we were on the road to the mall. Caroline was just going to keep a look out and do some shopping of our own. She respected that Elena and I wanted to just hang out with the two of us, surprisingly. I smiled at her.

We finally reached the mall, and Bonnie and Caroline went their seperate ways. They both gave us warning looks. We walked to the food court, and sat down at one of the tables.

"Are you really okay?" She asked me, scrutinizing my face. "I guess. I mean I'm scared.. And I'm upset. And I'm worried about you."I told her completely honest. She smiled softly at me. "Ella, don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. If anything happens to you, it'll be all my fault. Your brothers will never forgive me. And I wouldn't forgive myself." She said. I loved this with Elena. We could easily have the deepest talk in the world. "Elena, my brothers will NOT blame you. They love you. And I'm sure they'd be upset, but I don't think they would blame you." I told her, honestly. "Damon would." She said, smiling. I laughed a little. "Probablly for a while." I told her. "Anyways, Elena, I'm going to do my best to make sure nothing happens to you. Okay?" She nodded. "So, about this Parker..." She began. I laughed. "Parker is really great. I'm surprised my brothers haven't noticed two new vampires in town." I told her. "They've been a little busy." She said, chuckling. "How long ago was he turned?" She asked me. "Um, he says 60 years, but I get the feeling that's not the truth.." I told her a little skeptical. "Why do you thinkh he's lying?" She asked. "Well, he's stronger than me. I should be stronger than him. And he has a hard time "remembering" when he was changed." I said. "Hmm, maybe you should ask him." She said, trying to give me good advice. "I will, eventually. I just don't want to scare him off, yet. He doesn't even know that I live with my brothers." I said, laughing.

All of a sudden there was a hand on my shoulder, and Elena's eyes went wide. I turned and saw who I had expected. "Klaus..." I said, with a mixture of fear and disgust. "Escape me once, shame on me. Escape me twice... oh, you don't get a second chance." He said flashing a smile. "Elena, RUN!" I yelled. She didn't hesitate. Klaus didn't even give her a second glance. "Come on, love." He said, jerking me up. I'm praying desperately Elena found Caroline and Bonnie. At least she was safe. I would hold onto that.

**thanks for the reviews, guys! they make me happy! :) uh ohh... is ella going to be okay?**


	5. Chapter 5

DAMONS POV

I was sitting in my study twirling around a glass of bourbon. I sighed, deeply. I was worried about Elena and Ella. Mainly Ella. That girl was literally the reason I hadn't turned it all off. The reason that Stefan and I were able to make up after the whole Katherine situation.

Flashback-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I woke up, and was instantly infuriated at Stefan. He'd made me drink a human. Stupid bastard, now I was a vampire. And Katherine was dead. I didn't have a reason to fucking live, anymore. Then I heard the voice. The one that brought me out of the darkest moment of my life. "Damon? I'm scared. Katherine fed me her blood, and then everything went black. My head hurts, Damon..." I heard my beautiful little sister's innocent, sweet voice. "Ella? Ella, you turned?" I asked her, panicked. I ran over to her, and engulfed her in my arms. "Katherine said, 'I hope you find a delicious human to feed on, sweet Ella. You deserve it.'" I gulped. "I didn't know she was a vampire, Damon!" She wailed, crying her eyes out. "Ella, do you want to be a vampire?" I asked her, seriously. The selfish part of me wanted to beg her to say yes. I couldn't lose my baby sister. No, I WOULDN'T lose my baby sister. "Are you and Steffy going to be vampires?" She asked. Those bright blue eyes staring up at me. "Yes." I said wanting to cry. "Then, find me some human or whatever." She said, looking disgusted. I nodded and told her not to move. I found Stefan, and told him the sitatuin. He instantly dropped what he was doing and grabbed one of his little "party friends" who had been compelled. Ella drank off of her. "We'll look after you, Ell. Forever." Stefan promised. All partying seemed to cease in his life. We got over Katherine, together. The way brothers should do things.

END OF FLASHBACK -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

My phone ringing snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?" -Damon

"Damon? It's Elena. Ella and I were just sitting in the food court and Klaus showed up and said something about no second chances! She told me to run, and I did. Caroline, Bonnie and I are on the way to the boarding house right now. We have to find her, Damon!" -Elena

I was seeing red. Ella had promised nothing would go wrong. Why weren't the two bitches, Caroline and Bonnie, doing what they were there for? How dare that stupid dick think he can put his hands on my pride and joy. My baby sister. I was going to end this original dick's life. Today.

"Damon?" -Elena

"Hurry up." -Damon

I hung up the phone and yelled for Stefan to come downstairs. I filled him in on what was happening, and he just stared at me. Then his eyes turned dark. "I'll kill him. I'll do it now." He said starting to walk out of the door. "NO!" I yelled. Usually, I was the one making irrational decisions, but when it came to Ella... Stefan loses it. I HAVE to be the one to think things out, or we'll get all of us killed.

Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline all walked in and Elena ran into Stefan's arm. He was too angry to even relax into her embrace. "Damon, I'm so so so so so sorry!" Caroline was crying.

"Caroline, stop crying. We're going to find her." Bonnie told her. "Bonnie, work your voodoo." I commanded with an icy voice. "Only for Ella." She said, rudely. "That's the only reason I'm asking." I told her, honestly.

"AHHH!" Stefan said grabbing his head. "Is it Ella?" I asked, impatiently. Stefan just stared at me. "Ella said that Klaus was going to kill her... in front of us." Stefan said with a soft voice.

"Not on my watch." A mysterious voice said coming inside. A young boy, about Ella's age, with light hair walked in. "Who the hell are you?" Caroline said before I could. "I'm Parker. We're going to get Ella back." He said with so much confidence, even I couldn't doubt him.


	6. Chapter 6

ELLA'S POV

I woke up and there was a suffocating scent surrounding me. Vervain. I was having a hard time breathing. "Klaus?" I managed to croak out. "Ah, almost time for our show, love." Klaus said coming up to me and brushing my hair out of my face. I didn't even have enough strength to jerk away. "Show?" I asked, worriedly. "Yes. I'm going to kill you in front of your brothers! How fun!" He said laughing and then walking out of the small room I was in. "Wait!" I said trying to plead with him, but he had already walked away. I tried to tell Stefan what was happening, but I got no reply. Suddenly, Kol walked in. "Hi, Ella Bella." He said kissing my head. "Don't call me that." I whispered.

-  
Damon's POV

"How do you know my little sister?" I asked him, staring harshly at his face.

"We're friends." He said, simply. "I know how to get rid of Klaus." He continued, mainly staring at Bonnie.

I'm assuming you need me?" Bonnie asked picking up on the stares.

"Doesn't everyone?" The young boy joked.

I was definitely not in the mood for joking right now. "If you know something, tell us. Otherwise get out." Stefan surprised me, by saying it before I could. Like I said: when it comes to Ella, Stefan loses it.

Parker gave us a simple solution. All we had to do was have a witch(Bonnie) do a fairly easy spell, and Klaus would forget Ella and the rest of the Salvatores existed. I had my doubts about this plan, but I was willing to try anything. We had to rescue Ella first, though. And since we rescued her the first time, I doubt Klaus is lacking securtiy this time. We hatced a plan, and we were ready.

Three hours and a lot of trouble later, I had a coughing, weak Ella in my arms. The spell had been performed, and Parker left immediately afterwards.

"Damon?" She asked clutching to me. "Yes?" I responded immediately. "Klaus is gone for good, right?" She asked with some pleading in her voice. "Hopefully forever." I told her, sincerilly. She was still shaking. "What did they do to you?" Stefan demanded with a disgusted look. Ella was pale(paler than normal), and shaking like a leaf in a tornado. "I can't..." Was all she choked out.

"Ella." Stefan said, seriously.

"You really don't want to know." She said, looking more scared now than when we found her.

"I really do." I said.

"Kol..." She started.

* * *

**sorry, I haven't updated in a while. My laptop just got fixed. Thanks for all the support, guys. I hope you enjoy it.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Kol... what?" Stefan asked me, his body going rigid and his voice going dark.

"Please don't make me relive it." I begged. "Ella, we need to know." Damon encouraged me. How do you tell your big brothers that you were raped? I stood up after drinking some blood. I was prepared to make a run for it. "Kol raped me." I said, and then I ran up the stairs and slammed my door.

I heard a lot of growling downstairs, and then I heard some furniture smashed. I decided to just take a shower, and try to wash off the dirt. I stayed in the shower for probably an hour. I got out and put on my most comfy clothes. Stefan's college sweatshirt, from when he went about ten years ago. And a pair of plaid pajama pants that I recieved for Christmas from a friend a few years ago. I took a deep breath and decided to walk downstairs and get some more blood. I still wasn't feeling up to par.

Damon and Stefan weren't in the livingroom. Then I started worrying that they had went out to kill Kol. They would only get killed in the process. Bonnie performed a spell to make the originals forget us, but now they were going to ruin it. I put on some shoes, and prepared to go find them. "Where the hell are you going?" Damon demanded in front of me, as soon as I opened the front door. "Thank God!" I yelled hugging him. I explained my worry, and he chuckled darkly. "Oh no. Death would be far too kind to him." He said smirking. "Damon, don't do anything stupid. Promise me." I begged. He rolled his eyes, and handed me a blood bag.

I knew he was trying to distract me, but I couldn't help but get lost in the blood. It tasted so good. "Where's Stefan?" I asked after I'd finish it. "He went to pick up Elena. We figured you could talk to a girl about you know.." He said his eyes going to the floor. I kissed his cheek. "I love you." I told him, genuinely. "I love you more." He said grabbing his jacket.

"You're leaving?" I demanded worriedly. "No. We are. I need to pick something up before Elena gets here, and I'm not leaving you alone. Come on." He said throwing me the car keys. "You want me to drive?" I asked, confused. "Hell no. I need you to start the car while I go grab my wallet." He said laughing. I chuckled.

When we were both in the car, I noticed we were driving the opposite way from Mystic Falls. "Where are we going?" I asked, confused. "We're out of blood. And you know how good Elena smells. Just a precaution. We stole blood bags from Mystic Falls hospital last time, so now we're going a town over to get some." He explained. I nodded, understandingly.

I waited in the car, after A LOT of arguing with Damon. He went inside to get the blood bags, but he had been gone forever. I was looking at this very attractive guy, talking on his cell phone. He noticed me staring at him, and winked. He smiled when I raised my eyebrows. He started to walk over to the car.

I let the window down. I was still in my pajamas. And I looked awful, I'm surprised this guy came over at all. "Hey, pretty lady. What are you doing waiting in this car?" He asked, curiously. "My brother is picking something up. He'll be back in just a second." I explained. "I'm Austin. What's your name?" I smiled at him. "I'm Ella." I responded. This guy was getting hotter and hotter by the second. He handed me a card with his name and number on it, and told me to call him anytime. I promised I would. I actuallly might. This guy seems cool.

Damon suddenly was behind him. "How can I help you?" He asked, darkly making Austin jump. "Damon, leave him alone." I warned. "This is my big brother." I explained to Austin, who looked worried. "Oh, hi man. I'm Austin." He said putting his hand out. Damon just stared at it. It looked like he was fixing to rip it off. I wouldn't put it past him. "Damon, come on. I'm sorry, Austin. He's over protective. I'll call you." I said as Damon laughed and got in the car.

We drove away, and Damon gave me a cold look. "Not cool, Ella. You're not calling him." He said matter of factly. "Actually, I am. You don't own me, Damon." I said, frustrated. He'd embarassed me in front of Austin. "I'm serious. That guy just smells like bad news. I'm pretty sure I smelled vervain on him, too." Damon said, seriously. "Damon, quit being so worriesome. It's annoying. I probably won't even call Austin." I explained, rolling my eyes.

"Did you get the blood?" I asked, hungry. "No. I saw another vampire, and I got worried about you. Then I saw the creep talking to you. We'll just get it at Mystic Falls again." He said. "Well, I'm hungry." I said. "Too bad. Eat a human." He told me smirking. It pissed me off, so I didn't talk the rest of the way home. He knew I was mad, but I think he was still pissed about me talking to Austin.

I saw Stefan and Elena sitting in Stefan's car making out, when we pulled up. I scrunched up my face, and got an image of Kol forcing me to kiss him. I shuddered. "Are you okay, El?" Damon asked, worriedly. I decided to be honest. "A flashback of Kol." I said, closing my eyes. I could sense Damon go rigid. "I promise I'll make him pay." Damon said, darkly. "No. Just leave it alone." I said, seriously. He got out of the car, and said something to Stefan. Stefan and Elena both got out, and Elena came over to me.

She wrapped me up in her arms, but something about her didn't feel right. "Are you okay, Ella?" She asked. "Uh, yes." I said, confused. "Let's go.. talk." She said smirking to herself, as she said talk. I knew this wasn't Elena. It was Katherine.

"Alright, let me ask Stefan a question really fast. Can you go make that hot chocolate stuff you always make me?" I asked, hoping to confuse and get rid of her. "I don't think we have the stuff." She said, quickly. Now, I KNEW. There is no hot chocolate stuff. "Just sneak some bourbon up to my room." I said winking at her.

She laughed. Not Elena's laugh. She walked away almost too slowly. I needed to tell them, quickly. I took a deep breath. "Katherine." I mouthed, pointing to where she was. Damon looked confused, but Stefan just nodded. He knew? Well, he had just made out with her.. so I guess obviously he knew.

Damon looked between Stefan, and then demanded an explanation from Stefan. Where the hell was Elena? We heard a scream, and we all used vampire speed to run inside.

Katherine had collapsed on the ground, unconcious. "Whew. Finally." Stefan said, thanking Bonnie. He picked Katherine up and took her to the cell. Bonnie had left after the spell. Poor girl, is always doing spells for us...

"What's going on?" I demanded. Stefan smiled, and then said "I'll explain it all... after I go kill someone. I'm quite hungry." He then laughed and left. What the hell? I looked to Damon, and he looked to me cautiously.

"Stay here." He demanded, and then ran after Stefan.

* * *

**hey, guys. I kind of have an idea where I want this story to go, but I would love your ideas!**


	8. Chapter 8

Stay here? He wants me to just stay here?

I went down to the cellar to talk to Katherine. I had some questions that were demanding an answer. "LET ME OUT! STEFAN! DAMON!" She was screaming bloody murder.

"Katherine, shut the hell up!" I demanded, sitting down in front of the cell. "Ella, let me out of here." Katherine demanded. "Maybe... if you answer my questions." I told her. "I don't bargain." She said with confidence. I shrugged.

I ran and got a blood bag, and sat down slowly drinking it. Her vains popped out, and her hands reached through the bars. "Okay, okay!" She yelled. "What do you want to know?" She asked. "What the hell is going on." I replied. "Well, I traded places with Elena.." Katherine started. My blood started to boil. "Where is she? She would never have agreed to this." "Calm down, silly Ella. She's fine." Katherine replied. For some reason Katherine had always taken a liking to me. The only reason she turned me was because she knew that I would want to be with my brothers.

"Where is she, Katherine?" I demanded. "Don't you want to hear what's wrong with Steffy poo, first?" Katherine asked, smiling at me. My jaw clenched. "You know." I accused. "Yes, I'm the one that made him kill someone..." She said laughing. "You cold hearted, selfish bitch!" I yelled, sticking my arm through the bars.

"Tsk, tsk. Ella, you need to learn to control that temper. Damon probably isn't the best teacher." She said smiling, proudly. "Shut up about my brothers. If you want to see tomorrow." I threatened.

"Oh, Ella, you wouldn't kill me! You still need to know where precious Elena is, don't you?" She said, smirking. But I saw jealousy flash on her face. "Katherine, I'm going to ask you once. Where the hell is Elena?" I repeated. "If I don't answer?" She challenged. "I'll kill you myself." Damon said throwing me over his shoulder, and leaving.

"Damon, put me down! I was getting somewhere!" I yelled at him. "Getting somewhere? Like dead!" He yelled at me. "You know better than to visit the cell without me or Stefan!" He was pissed. He stayed pissed.

"I need answers. Why is Stefan killing again? We had a pact." I said, tears filling my eyes. "Stefan is confused... Ella, he told me what happened. Katherine pretended to be Elena, and she called Stefan. She made up this whole story about a guy that attacked her, and obviously Stefan ripped him to shreds. And then he fed. After he realized what had happened, he went to see "Elena" and he realized she was Katherine. He wanted to figure out why she was here, so he played a long to get her here, and lock her in the cell." Damon said.

I was staring at him, horrified. I flashed downstairs.

"Why? Why, Katherine?" I demanded. She looked at me for a long second. And then Damon was behind me. Damn it, Ella! Leave it alone! I don't want you down here with this sneaky bitch! She'll trick you." He was yelling. I turned to face him. "I'm not an idiot. I can handle my self. I just need to talk to her." I said, pleading. "Fine, but I'm not leaving." He said, sitting down on the ground. I sat down beside him.

"So does Damon dearest know about Parker?" Katherine asked, smirking. I paled. "He helped save her." Damon said, looking between me and Katherine. "But, how does he know you?" Damon finished, looking at me. "We, uh, go to school together. How do you know about him Katherine?" I said, angrily. "I obviously have kept my tabs on you, Ella. I worry about you. You might not believe this, but I care about you. I always have." She told me, honestly. I scoffed. "Why are you messing up my big brother, then?" I asked, softly.

Damon put an arm around my shoulder, and pulled me into him. "I love him, Ella. Surely, you can understand that. Don't you love someone? Like Erik?" She asked, staring at me. I flinched visibly.

"Erik?" Damon demanded. I shook my head no. "Leave him out of this." I was begging. I didn't care if that made me weak and vulnerable. I couldn't handle her making swings at Erik. "What is it? Big brudder never knew about hot Ewik?" She asked in a baby voice. I got up and opened the cell before I could even think. I was inside and I threw Katherine across the small room. "Shut. the. hell. up." I said, as she got up and I punched her in the face.

"You've ruined everything!" I yelled at her, punching her again. She grabbed my hair and tossed me around above her. I went flying into the bars of the cell. "Ella!" Damon yelled. He grabbed me, and shut the cell back before Katherine could get out.

Suddenly there was a sharp object hurling at Damon. I jumped in front of him, so it would hit me instead. I wasn't even thinking. It was just instinct. A stake looking thing made of stone flew into my abdomen, and let me tell you. It hurt like a BITCH.

"Damn it!" Damon yelled. I shook my head at him. I pulled it out with a smirk on my face. "That the best you got, Kat?" I winked and walked up the stairs with pride.

After Damon had shut the door to the cell, and I knew that she couldn't hear us anymore, I started swearing like a sailor. "Owww! It hurts like hell!" I complained, grabbing some blood.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked, concerned. I nodded. "Did you see her face when I pretneded it didn't hurt?" I said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Ella, that litle fighting trick you pulled down there was NOT acceptable. Also, don't EVER take a stake, bullet, punch, or ANYTHING for me. EVER. Do you understand? Your life means a lot more to me, than my own." He told me, glaring.

"How come everything I do, even when it's for the greater good, pisses you off?" I asked, seriously. "Ella, everything you do doesn't piss me off. I worry so much about you that I let my anger get the best of me when I think you could be in danger. I'm supposed to protect you. I'm usually mad at myself. That little taking the stake for me down there pissed me off, because I couldn't handle it if you were killed by something intended for me. I'm supposed to take things like that for you, not the other way around." He said hugging me. He kissed my head.

"Where's Stef?" I asked. "He's taking a little vacation to get away from everything. Elena is with him, but we didn't want Katherine to know that we found her. She needs to think she has ammunition over us." He said, smirking proudly. "Why?" I asked. "I'll tel you when you're older." He said winking. He knew I hated that phrase. I rolled my eyes, and sat down on the couch. And ten minutes later, I was out like a light.

* * *

**I feel like nobody reads these. I would love if you guys would start leaving me reviews.**


	9. Author's note

Hi, all! I'm sorry that you guys think this is another chapter.. I swear, I'm still writing this story as well as my others. I'm just experiencing some severe writers block. Thanks for all your kind words, and I promise I'll try to get the story to you ASAP. :) 


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay, so in this story Tyler is an ASS. Just like in the first season. He's really mean, and everyone hates him. He's only a werewolf, for right now. And Caroline and Matt are dating. The Originals aren't all mushy for the Salvatores, either. Hence, the kidnapping of Ella repeatedly. Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. I hope you guys aren't disappointed.**

* * *

I woke up in my own bed with bright light shining through the windows. I yawned. The clock read 7:40. Ughh, I overslept. I had school.

I got dressed quickly, and went down the stairs quietly.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" I heard Damon's voice behind me.

"I've got to go to school, Damon." I argued, rolling my eyes.

"No way! We aren't even sure if the spell worked to make the originals forget you!" He said, harshly.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. Did Parker give you that spell?" I asked, bewildered.

"Yes? I've been meaning to ask you.. who the hell is Parker?" He asked, sitting down.

I grabbed my backpack. "I met him a couple of weeks ago. He's a vampire. He lives with his sister. He's supposedly sixty years old, but I don't know." I said, shrugging.

"You didn't think to tell me that there was a fucking vampire roaming around Mystic Falls?!" He asked, exasperated.

"Last time I checked, there were," I did a tally thing in the air, "over ten." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Another thing, who is 'hot Ewik?'" Damon said, in a mocking voice.

"Shut up, Damon. None of your business." I gulped.

"It actually is my business." He retorted.

"I'm not telling you. So, let it go." I replied.

He sighed deeply. "No school." He said with finality. "Bye, Damon." I called, going out the front door.

I heard him cuss, but I ignored it. I knew he wouldn't follow me. He'd just stalk me while I was at school.

I looked for Parker all day, but he was nowhere to be found. I wanted to thank him.

I ran into Bonnie and Caroline in the hallway, and they hugged me tightly.

"I'm okay, guys. It wasn't your fault." I said, trying to reassure them.

"I'm just so sorry!" Caroline cried, hugging me again. Sometimes, I think she forgets she's vampire.

"I'm fine, Caroline. But you guys aren't up to date on what's been happening. Nonstop drama central at the Salvatore house." I said, sadly. I told them everything that had happened, even though I knew Damon wouldn't want me to tell anyone.

"Wow. But Elena is okay, right?" Bonnie, asked, a little worried.

"She's fine." I reassured. "She's just helping Stefan through some stuff." I said. They both nodded.

"And Katherine?" Caroline asked.

"Well, she doesn't know we have Elena. I'm not sure why Damon doesn't want to tell her. He's just weird." I said, shrugging.

They laughed. I hugged them both, and went to my last class of the day.

I was walking out of the school, hoping Damon had come to pick me up.

"Hey, hot stuff! Need a ride?!" I heard an arrogant voice behind me. I knew just who it belonged to.

"Leave me alone, Lockwood." I said, rolling my eyes.

I continued walking to the parking lot. I didn't see Damon anywhere. Which is probably a good thing since Tyler was deciding to bother me.

"C'mon, don't be like that." He said, gaining speed on me. He grabbed my arm with his dumb supernatural strength.

"Ouch!" I winced, jerking it away.

"Get lost, Lockwood." Matt Donovan said, putting his arm around me. I smiled up at him.

Caroline ran over to us, looking down right giddy. Tyler rolled his eyes, but he walked away.

"Thanks, Matt." I smiled. "No, problem." He responded, grabbing Caroline into his arms.

"Hey, Care, can you give me a ride home?" I asked, after she'd kissed Matt.

"Yeah, sure thing!" She said, getting in her car. She dropped me off, and I trudged inside.

I was a little pissed Damon didn't pick me up. I was too freaked to run home, and he should have known that.

I walked through the door, and I was greeted with Damon kissing my forehead. He reeked of blood and alcohol. Not a good combination.

"Ah, my Ella girl is home. My world finally makes sense again." He said, chuckling.

"Why are you drinking?" I demanded. "Because I'm legal." He snapped, and walked into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity.

I picked up my phone and decided to call Stefan.

**"Hello?"** His voice sounded a little off, and I didn't like that.

**"Hey, Stef! It's me."** I said, relishing in talking to my older brother.

**"Hey, kiddo. Everything okay?"** He sounded distracted.

**"Fine. When are you coming home?"** I asked, hopeful his answer would be soon.

**"Uh, I don't know. How's Katherine?"** He asked, bitterly.

**"Bitchy. Damon is drunk. I think he misses you."** I teased. He laughed a little.

**"I miss you. I'll try to get this under control as soon as possible, so I can come home. Elena is a really big help."** He said, obviously talking to Elena.

**"Yeah, good."** I replied. I was a little jealous he wanted Elena's help and not mine. But he was in love with her, so I guess it made sense.

**"I'm going to go. Take care of Damon. I love you, kid."** He said, and I could hear his smile in the phone.

** "I love you too, Steffy." **I mocked. I heard him laugh before he hung up.

I sighed deeply. When was all this drama going to stop? And what the hell was Katherine doing in town again? And how the HELL did she know about Erik?!

Erik's name still gave me chills. I was completely infatuated with him about thirty years ago. He was a vampire about Stefan's age that I met in New York when we were staying there. He was charming, attractive, funny, sweet, and really compassionate. I missed him so much. I watched him die right in front of me. He was bitten by a werewolf(he wouldn't tell me how.) He just came back from Montana with a bite. I stayed with him until he took his final breath. It was the hardest moment of my life. Right in front of becoming a vampire.

I still find it strange that Damon and Stefan never picked up on me spending all of my time away. But Damon was too busy with his newest blood bag(sorority girl) and Stefan was too busy brooding. They were dark times for Stef.

I sighed, heavily. I tried to shake all of the bad thoughts from my head.

"ELLA!" I heard Damon yell from the kitchen. I ran in there. "What?!" I demanded.

"This was laying on the counter for you. I debated opening it, but I REALLY don't feel like hearing you scream. So, here. I don't know how it got in the house." He said handing me a crème colored envelope.

I opened it, quickly. I read the signature first. It's from Parker." I mumbled, walking back into the living room.

"What's it say? And how did he get it in here?!" Damon, demanded.

"Shh!" I reprimanded, running up to my room. I sat down on my bed, and I started to read.

**Ella,**

**By the time you're reading this, I'll be gone. I helped your brothers with the originals, but I can't stay in Mystic Falls. My sister and I have some other business to take care of up north. I hope I can come back soon, because I don't want to leave you. You're a really great girl, and I hope you know that I didn't just bail. I couldn't exactly say goodbye, in this condition. I'll see you soon. Stay safe. Please.**

**Parker.**

I read it about ten times. Parker left? What did he mean 'in this condition?' And how did he get it in my house without Damon noticing. Well, I guess Damon's been drinking all day. Then I noticed something on the back of the letter. **POBOX 49 (only if you don't hear from me for a couple of months.)**

I debated going to the post office then, but I thought better of it. What was with the nonstop drama in this town?!


	11. Chapter 10

I sat on my bed reading the letter over and over. There was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said quietly.

"Everything okay in here?" The person standing at the door shocked me.

"Woah! Elena, you're back! Does that mean Stefan is, too?" I asked, jumping up to hug her.

"He'll be here, shortly. He wanted to pick something up first." She said, smiling.

I smelled the vervain before I saw it. I grabbed the Elena imposter and threw her against the wall.

"How did you get out?!" I demanded.

"I've got ways." She said, before throwing me across the room.

"Where's Damon?" I asked, standing up.

"Taken care of." She smirked. I ran at her, tackling her. I effectively put a Katherine shaped hole in the wall.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" I hissed.

She pushed me off and grabbed the vervain filled needle she was planning on stabbing me with. I got it from her before she could attack me. "You're getting fast." She commented, smiling.

"Not fast enough." She murmured as she took the syringe from me and threw me through my window.

"Oh" I moaned. The pain in my ribs was excruciating. I pulled shards of glass out, and I waited a couple of seconds for my bones to heal.

"You bitch!" I yelled at her.

She was standing in my room, looking down at me from where my window was supposed to be.

"Now is that anyway to talk to someone who just wants to help you?" She called out.

"I don't want your help!" I yelled.

"You say that now…" She murmured, trailing off.

"Where is Damon?!" I demanded, again.

I was listening really hard for any sounds inside the house. Nothing.

"He's not here, sweetheart. I waited until he went out to hunt before I stabbed him with the vervain syringe, and then I handed him over to my little vamp friends." She said, suddenly in front of me.

"No!" I yelled, pushing her.

I ran as hard and fast as I could until I reached Caroline's house. There was nobody chasing me, fortunately.

But Damon was out there somewhere. What was with all the Salvatores getting kidnapped? It's getting really old.

I barged into Caroline's house without thinking. "CAROLINE!" I yelled.

I could hear a heartbeat and rugged breathing. Matt was here, and I did NOT want to know what they were up to.

"Yeah, Ella?" She asked, coming down the stairs.

"Katherine escaped. She gave Damon to some vampires! We've got to get him!" I yelled, frantic.

I was really thankful that I had explained the Katherine situation at school, because I did not have time to explain it now.

"Okay, calm down! Who has him?" She asked, serious faced.

"I don't know, Caroline! I have to save him now!" I yelled.

"Ella, chill out! We don't know where he is, OR who has him. There's nothing to go on!" She yelled back.

"If you won't help me, I'll do it myself!" I said, running out of the house. I didn't have time for logic. My brother was taken, for Heaven's sake!

"Ella!" I heard Caroline calling after me, but I didn't stop. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket.

**"Ella?"** His voice was sweet relief.

**"Stefan! Stefan! Katherine escaped and she gave Damon to some vampires! She's on the loose, and Damon's missing! Stefan, what do I do?!"** I yelled, panic setting in again.

**"What?! Ella, calm down! I'm about ten hours from you. There's no way I'll get there quick enough! You're going to have to get Caroline and Bonnie to help you until I get there. Find out where Damon is, but DON'T do anything until you call me. Got it?!"** I could hear him throwing stuff together in the background.

**"Got it."** I whispered.

**"Stay safe."** He said, and hung up.

I ran back to Caroline's house, and apologized. She had already called Bonnie. I called Alaric.

**"Ella?"** He sounded really confused. I explained to him the whole situation with Katherine.

**"I'll be at Caroline's in ten minutes."** He hung up the phone.

Bonnie and Alaric were here. I couldn't sit still.

"That's my brother out there, guys! We've got to act fast! We've already wasted an hour! A LOT can happen in an hour!" I was having a hard time keeping me emotions in check.

Caroline appeared in front of my face. "Ella, you're not helping anyone with all of this panicking. If you want to save Damon, you have GOT to calm down." She shook my shoulders. I nodded and took a deep breath.

My phone started ringing.

**"Hello?"** I answered without looking at the caller id.

**"Ah, Ella! This is Donovan. I've got someone here who would like to talk to you."** I could hear my brother's labored breaths.

**"Damon?!"** I yelled.

**"Ella, don't come here. They've got the place surr…"** Damon was cut off, and I could hear his gasp of breath. They had hurt him to shut him up.

I growled under my breath.

**"Listen you sadistic son of a bitch. Don't hurt my brother, or I will rip you to shreds."** I said every word very clearly.

He laughed and hung up.

I recalled the conversation to everyone in the room. Then I got a text message.

**346 Bridgette Lane. Behind the trees. Come alone and tell no one where you're going or Damon dies.**

I tried to play it cool.

"Guys, I need to go home and see if I can find anything." I said.

All eyes were on me.

"I'll go with you." Caroline piped in.

"No! I mean, I just want to be alone for a minute. To get my emotions under control." I said, quickly.

They looked at me curiously, but didn't say anything. I bolted. I found the clearing quickly.

"Hello?!" I yelled when I heard no one.

"Ah, you know how to follow instructions. I'm Donovan." A man said, walking out of the trees.

"Where's Damon?" I demanded.

He laughed. "On his way… my friends are bringing him. First, you have to do a couple of things for me." He said, seriously.

"What?" I took a deep breath.

His answer was simple and short. "Turn off your humanity."


	12. Chapter 11

Turn off my humanity? Is he serious? Damon's life for my humanity? I barely know the man! What pleasure could he get from me turning my humanity off… unless it was Katherine's idea.

I've never turned my humanity off. I've only considered it twice, and that was because I killed someone and because Erik died. I have to live every day with a hole inside of me. It gets a little larger every day, and sometimes it's too much to take. Guilt, hate, loss, pain… it crumbles me. Turning off my humanity, would make all the pain go away…. NO! What am I doing?! I can't turn off my humanity! What if I ripper out like Stefan once did? What if I kill more people? Innocent people with families… I can't turn off my humanity.

But what if he kills Damon? Either way, I'd lose it. My brothers are my humanity. They always have been. If one of them were to die, and I could have stopped it…. I would turn it all off. So, either way I'm flipping the switch. I minds well save my brother's life before I do. They would never forgive me. But I can't let Damon die… I just can't. My brothers mean so much more to me than my humanity.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" Donovan's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Turn it off? Why?" I barely whispered. But I knew he heard it. "Orders from the boss." He responded, shrugging.

"I have to see Damon first." I replied. He chuckled. "Okay, she said nothing about that. Also, if you even consider fighting me I have twelve other vampires surrounding. You'll be dead before your fangs come out." He smiled at me.

Dying might be better than turning off my humanity. Because I know my brothers will bring me back, and then I have to deal with all of the things I did while my humanity wasn't intact. And I don't think I can do that. But I can't put my brothers through losing me.

"Ella?!" Damon's sweet voice was a breath of fresh air. "Damon! Oh, Damon! Thank God, you're alive!" I was starting to get misty eyed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded. "I had to, Damon. You're my brother. They want me to turn my humanity off, in order for them to let you go." I said, looking at him.

His face registered a lot of emotions. Confusion, pain, and fury. "HELL NO. Hell no!" He yelled, looking from me to Donovan. "You bastard!" He yelled at Donovan, attempting to lunge at him. He was unsuccessful since two very large vampires were holding onto him. Donovan ignored him, and then looked at me.

"What's it going to be? Your humanity or your brother?" He smirked at me. Damon was yelling, but I was only focused on Donovan's face. I wanted to murder him. I looked at Damon one more time, before I looked to Donovan. "I'm sorry." I whispered to Damon.

"I'll do it." I stood up straighter, and stared Donovan in his eyes. "Let's see it, princess." Katherine came out of the trees. The endearment made my heart hurt. I was my brother's princess. I took a deep breath.

"Kill me! Don't do this to her!" I heard Damon yell.

I closed my eyes, and somehow I just flipped the switch. It was as if nothing mattered. Nothing at all. I was very hungry, and that was the only thing I cared about.

"Ella?" I heard Damon's cautious voice behind me.

I turned around, and I saw him pale at the look in my eyes. I knew they looked cold and dead. Ha, I felt cold and dead! It was awesome! I didn't care about anything but myself. I literally felt like I could do anything.

"Ella, please. Tell me you didn't." He said, quietly.

"Sorry, I can't please you this time, big bro!" And then I let out a laugh that sounded so much unlike me that it made me laugh harder.

"Ella! This is so nice!" I heard Katherine's bitchy, shrill voice call out. I attacked her in a couple of seconds. "You still haven't had human blood, yet. Sorry, honey. Maybe then, AND with the right amount of practice we can make you as fast and strong as me. It's going to be so fun!" She said, while on top of me. She had me pinned. I threw her off.

"You wanted me to turn off my humanity, so that I could be your little protégé?" I laughed. "I hate you even more now. And I'm not afraid to attempt to kill you every chance I get." I turned to walk away.

The look in my brother's eye caused me to stumble a little, but with one quick blink it didn't even matter. "You promised not to kill him. So, don't." I said looking from Donovan to Katherine. They both snarled at me.

"Tell Stefy poo, I'll see him later!" I called out, laughing. "Ella, NO!" I heard Damon, yell. I could hear him on the move behind me, but somehow I was outrunning him. My next stop was somebody's throat.

* * *

**thanks for the reviews! it was really hard to write this chapter, but hopefully you guys like it. if you have any ideas, let me know. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 12

I was already out of Mystic Falls by the time my phone started ringing. I got so frustrated that I destroyed it.

I was looking for someone tasty, and then I saw him. Lean, tan, with a sugary sweet smile. I bet he made girls all over swoon. And I bet he's broken his fair share of hearts. Let's see.

"Hey there, handsome." I smirked. I've never been bold or straight forward. This no humanity shit is awesome! "Hey, honey. What's a pretty thing like you doing out here alone?" He asked. I smiled, sweetly. He had a THICK southern accent. "Tell me the worst you've ever done." I compelled him. "I raped my sister's best friend when she was thirteen. I'd do it again if I had the chance." He said, dazed. I smiled, triumphantly.

I shouldn't care what he's done, but the rape hits a nerve. I tear into his throat making sure he feels pain. It's the greatest sensation I've ever experienced. Warm, human blood travelling down my throat. I've never tasted anything so sweet. "Delicious." I murmured.

An older woman, probably in her thirties came strolling out of a gas station a little ways down. I dumped the man's body. "Ma'am? I've been in a car accident about a mile from here. My friend is dead! I need help!" I yelled, turning on the fake tears. It helped that I was covered in the man's blood.

"I'll call for help." She said, pulling out a phone. I looked around. Nobody was looking. "Don't scream." I compelled her. I tore into her throat just like the last one. Except less harsh.

She probably had children, but it just didn't seem to matter. I stopped for just a moment when the guilt got ahold of me, but then it just went away.

I traveled a few more miles and saw a young teenage girl bullying a younger girl. I'll just pretend I'm doing the greater good a favor. The woman before was just a mishap. For all I know, though, she could have been a psycho. The little girl ran away crying, and the teenager smiled triumphantly. I drained her before she even knew what was happening. This was fun.

At least, I wasn't ripping my victims apart like Stefan. Stefan will be so disappointed. I almost feel bad. Almost.

**Damon's POV**

I want to rip Katherine to shreds. But right now I have to find Ella. Oh, Ella, I can't believe she turned her humanity off for me.

I called Stefan. I explained to him what happened, and he was pissseeeddd. "Find her." He snapped and hung up the phone. I'm not the one who went off the rails and had to run away with my perfect girlfriend. I rolled my eyes. This was about Ella.

I smelled blood. I looked over and saw an ambulance. "What happened here?" I asked, nonchalantly. "Three animal attacks within the next ten miles. The victims are all dead. Weirdest thing. One happened right in front of a gas station." I closed my eyes. No, Ella.

I tried hard not to be disappointed, but I couldn't help it. Plus, this was all my fault. When she gets her humanity back, and she will, she'll feel awful. And it'll all be because of me.

I traveled in the direction of the animal attacks, but I couldn't find Ella anywhere. "Three victims, and it's only been twenty minutes, Stefan." I told him when I called him. I heard him sigh sadly. I knew this was breaking his heart just as badly as it was breaking mine.

"Damn it, Damon, you've got to find her!" He growled. I didn't even yell back. "I know." I said. I hung up.

He would be here in a couple of hours. I called Caroline, Bonnie, and Alaric and they all promised to keep an eye out.

I went back to the boarding house. I saw her standing there, looking up at the hole where her window was. I didn't care that she was covered in blood, it was such a relief to see her.

"Hey, kiddo." I said, quietly. She whipped around. "What?" She asked. "Three victims, huh? That's a lot…" I told her, gently. "Don't talk to me about killing, Damon. You're famous for it." She said, going into the house.

I took a deep breath and followed her in. I sent a quick message to everyone telling them I had her. This was going to be the hardest thing I've ever had to go through.

Ella's POV

Damon thought he could lecture me about killing? How dare he. He has no right to lecture ANYONE about anything. I clenched my teeth, and went up to my room.

"Ella, wait, we need to talk about this." He said, coming up behind me. "No! I'm leaving, so you don't have to lecture me anymore!" I yelled, pushing him as hard as I could. His heartbroken expression looking up at me, made my heart clench. But it passed, shortly. I really HAD to get away from this place, or I would have my humanity back in like five minutes. I didn't want it back. I was really enjoying this new freedom I had.

"You can't leave." He said, quietly. I rolled my eyes, and started packing. "Watch me." I called out. He growled. "NO!" He yelled, grabbing me. I've never been anywhere near Damon in physical strength, but I've never had warm human blood in my system, either. I fought him off, but he was prepared. He injected me with a vervain syringe. "I HATE YOU!" I called out, before everything went black. The last thing I remembered was thinking I actually don't hate you, I don't feel anything towards you. I don't feel anything at all.

* * *

I woke up in the damn cell. "Damon!" I yelled, as loud as I could. He was down there quickly. "Damon, let me out. Now." I demanded. "No, Ella. You have to get your humanity back. And until Stefan gets here, and we figure out what the hell to do with you, you're staying in here." He said, turning away with a pained expression.

I screamed as loud as I could. He just chuckled once. "You know as well as I do, it's impossible for human ears to hear that." He said, walking up the stairs. I looked around the cell. Katherine had gotten out. How did she do it? I looked everywhere. There was a piece of small yellow paper lying in the corner of the room. I picked it up. It was written in Katherine's blood.

E,

LOCK PICK ABOVE DOOR.

`K.

I rolled my eyes, though I was very happy she told me. I found the pick, and even though the vervain stung, I toughed it out.

I sneakily walked up the stairs, and I heard Damon on the phone. "She's in the cell. Stefan, we've got to fix her." He was saying, when I snuck up behind him. I broke his neck. "Damon? Damon?!" I heard Stefan yell on the phone. "Sorry, Stefan, Damon's a little out of it right now. Bye." I hung up.

I ran upstairs and grabbed a bag, but as I was doing so, three people attacked me. Caroline, Stefan, and Bonnie. What the hell is Stefan doing here? I went to rip Bonnie's throat out, but she gave me a damn aneurism. Caroline snapped my neck, and I woke up in a different cell.

It was the one across from the one with the lock pick. Damn it. They were all staring at me. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

"You are all so overdramatic." I said, with a dramatic eye roll.

"You broke your brother's neck, and I'm positive that you were going to drain me." Bonnie, said. "This is ridiculous. And I'm hungry." I said, whining.

All of a sudden, there was a familiar, male voice that said "Maybe we shouldn't keep her locked up like a prisoner." I laughed. It was Parker.

"Look, kid, the only reason you're here is because you just showed up. Don't tell me how to take care of my sister. Got it?" Damon said, rudely. "I think he's right." I said, shrugging. "Maybe you should let me talk to her." Parker said. I could see him stepping up to Damon. Oh boy. I sighed, deeply. "You wanna back off, punk? I'll stake you, and I won't even blink." He said, taking a step towards him. I smiled. This was funny. "Damon, chill out." Stefan said, putting his hand on Damon's shoulder. Damon glared at him, and walked up the stairs.

"I'll go talk to him." Caroline piped in. Everyone's head snapped to her. Except mine. Now that my humanity was off I could see things more clearly without my brain getting clouded by opinions and judgment.

Caroline has always been in love with Damon. Caroline walked up the stairs, and I asked for blood. "No." Stefan said, calmly. Then he guided everyone up the stairs. "STEFAN!" I yelled, as loud as I could.

I decided I better keep my energy. Especially, if they were going to starve me.

* * *

**Hey, guys! I hope you like it! It was hard to write her with her humanity off, but I hope it turned out okay. PLEEAASSEE review and let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 13

Damon's POV:

I stormed up the stairs. That stupid little punk. UGH! I'm just so full of rage.

"Damon?" Caroline asked, apprehensively.

"What do you want?" I snapped at her.

She didn't even flinch. I liked that she wasn't scared of me anymore.

"You okay? I know this is hard on you." She said, quietly.

I closed my eyes. "I'm not okay. My baby sister is turning into me. I never wanted that for her. She was always the light at the end of the tunnel." I said, surprised at myself for revealing so much to the blonde, but she was really easy to talk to, sometimes.

"Look, she's going through something that is undeniably going to the hardest thing she's ever been through. And she did it all for you, Damon! She loves you. And you love her, so you have to be there for her. No matter how hard it is on you, it's ten times worse on her. Just love her, and be there for her. Okay?" Caroline finished, with a lot of passion in her voice.

"Thanks, Blondie." I said, smiling a little. She smiled back. "I've got to get going. Take care of that girl!" She called, running out. Everyone else came back up.

Stefan looked completely distraught. "Hey, Stef…" I started. "No." He said, shrugging past me and walking out the front door. Bonnie followed after him. Elena stayed behind. She gave me the stink eye.

"What?" I asked, rudely.

"You're such a child, Damon. This isn't all about you. Ella needs her family and friends. Not a brother always wanting to beat up the boy she likes!"

I knew she was just upset about Ella, and I knew I would regret this, but damn it… I'm mad. "Get out. Now. If I see your face again, before I calm down, I actually might kill you." I said, wincing at the pained expression on her face.

"Damon" She started, but I cut her off. "Not now, Elena. Please…" I begged, going down to the cell.

I heard talking. "I'm going to get you out of here. Okay, Ella?" I heard the voice of Parker. "Get. The. Hell. Out." I snarled, shoving him against the wall. "You won't be getting ANYone out of ANYthing." I said, shoving him up the stairs. He left without a word.

"Mature." Ella's snarky voice, rung out. "Yeah, yeah." I said, sitting down in front of her cell.

"You know, I'm basically being treated like a bad puppy, right?" She said. Her tone of voice was a little off, and I didn't like it. "You have been a bad puppy." I said, smirking. She rolled her eyes, but I think I could detect a slim smile on her face.

"Seriously, I'm starved. I'm going to mummify if you don't feed me." She complained. "Oh, stow the dramatics." I said, standing up. I quickly ran up the stairs and grabbed a bag. I brought it back to her.

She started drinking it, but she spit it out everywhere. "Animal blood. It's just not the same as human." She said, finishing it up with a grimace.

I closed my eyes, and groaned. "It kills me that you know the taste of human blood." I said, quietly. "I'm a vampire, Damon. The sooner you embrace that, the sooner you can stop being a girl about me drinking blood. You do it." She said, with an attitude.

I rolled my eyes, and stood up. "As much as I enjoy sitting here listening to you be a bitch, I've got to figure out how to fix you." I said, walking up the stairs.

She remained quiet as I locked the door to the cell.

Stefan was sitting on the couch, and he gave me a famous Stefan stare. "Look, I know it's not your fault. I'm sorry. But the next time you threaten my girlfriend's life, I'll kick your ass." He said, smirking just a little. I smiled.

"Tell her I'm sorry." I said, sitting down beside him. "Tell me yourself." Elena's voice rang in. "I'm sorry. I'm just on edge." I said, happily accepting the glass of bourbon Stefan offered me.

"I know." She smiled, reassuringly. That's why I love her. Those warm, brown eyes, that beautiful smile. Everything about her.

"Damon, what are we going to do?" Stefan asked, quietly. I shrugged.

"We'll figure it out, Stefan. We always do."


	15. Chapter 14

_May 16, 2012_

_It's been three months. Three of the longest months of my life. Stefan rarely comes and sees me anymore. I think this is harder on him than it is on me. I miss him. Damon only comes down to give me blood and to assess my personality. They like to bring me family pictures from the days when we were human. Talking to them makes me feel more, but I don't want them to be down here and be sad. Elena's been down once since the first time. Parker sometimes sneaks in, but he always gets caught. I think he does it on purpose. I like Parker. He's warm, funny, cute, and everything I want. Caroline comes in all the time. She's my favorite one to talk to. She's really great. I actually feel things now. So I know I'm getting better. I keep hearing things in my head. Katherine's bitchy voice, to be exact. She's messing with me, but when I try to tell my brothers they don't acknowledge it. This journal has actually turned into a good thing. I'm glad Stefan suggested it. It's strange to go back and read how I was three months ago. I wish my brothers would realize that I'm back to normal. They're always afraid I'm scamming. Until the next time I'm dying of boredom down here._

_Ella Salvatore_

I heard footsteps coming down. By the sound of it, they were Stefan's. Rare but enjoyable.

He looked sad.

"Why do you look so sad?" I asked, cautiously. He just stared at me. "You care?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Of course, I care!" I said, offended.

Then I realized that a month ago, I wouldn't have.

He smiled. "Just a few more weeks of this, El, and you'll be out!" He looked excited, but his eyes were telling a different story.

"You're sad. Why?" I pressed, again.

"Elena has decided that it would be best for all if we no longer dated." He said, sitting down on the ground. "Why?" I asked, confused. Elena loved Stefan. At least she did three months ago.

"She likes Damon." He said, growling a bit at the end. "Oh boy. I knew this would happen. Don't get me wrong, I adore Elena, but she's got the doppelganger gene. She has a thing for brothers. It's annoying. And it's not fair to the two of you. You deserve more." I explained, leaning my head against the wall.

I could see him smiling a little bit. "Hold on a second." He said, running back up with vampire speed. Damon came back down with him. He looked sad, too.

"Why are YOU sad?" I asked, confused. I would think he would be over the moon. "I'm not." He said, quickly, but I could see through the fake mask of annoyance he was putting on.

"You think she's got her humanity back for sure?" Damon said, staring at my face. "Yes!" Stefan, yelled. "Talk to her for ten minutes, Damon. It's obvious." Stefan said, exasperated.

"Fine. Go upstairs." Damon demanded. Stefan rolled his eyes, but did so. "Why are you sad, Damon? Seriously." I questioned. He stayed standing up, just staring.

"Elena dumped Stefan." He explained.

"Stefan told me she dumped him for you. Shouldn't you be happy?" I asked, confused.

"I don't like the fact Stefan is hurting, Ella. I'm not doing anything about Elena right now, because Stefan doesn't need that stress. This is hard enough on him." He said, gesturing to me. I sighed.

"Damon, I don't think you should go down that road with Elena. Once you're on, there's no turning back. And Stefan will always love her. It's not like you'll be able to wait until he moves on. I think a part of him will always love her." I said, closing my eyes.

I opened them when I heard a key turning. "Get out of here. It's obvious you're back." Damon said, grinning.

"Damon!" I yelled, happily. I ran over and hugged him, and he hugged back tightly. "I'm happy this actually makes me feel emotion." I said, teary eyed.

"I'm happy, too, Ella." He said, laughing.

I ran up the stairs, and out the door. I ran right back in when the sun burned me.

"Here, Speedy Gonzales." Stefan said, throwing the ring. He was grinning like an idiot. And he didn't look so sad. I ran over and hugged him before slipping my daylight ring on.

I walked outside, and breathed in the fresh air. Then I saw Katherine, watching me. Smiling. I ignored her. She wasn't ruining my first free day in three months.

No way in Hell, Katherine Pierce.

* * *

**Thanks for sticking with me, readers. I know I don't ever update. And this is really short, but I figured you guys deserved something! I'm sorry, I'm just really busy with school. Please review, they inspire me! Thanks! :)**


	16. Chapter 15

I went back inside after a couple of hours of running around.

I ran to tell Caroline I was out. She was so excited, and we shared a glass of wine to celebrate. She told me all about her Matt problems, and how she felt like he didn't love her anymore. I listened, grateful that I wasn't listening to this in a cell.

After I left, I went told Parker. He had other things on his mind. Like a very hot, very heated make out session.

I hadn't showered or brushed my teeth in like three months, so making out is as far as I let that go. And I wasn't ready for the next step with Parker. If Kol hadn't done what he did, I probably would be. But right now, I'm just not.

I left Parker's, and I knew I should go tell Elena, but I didn't want to face her right now. First, she didn't come see me when I was in the cell, so she probably didn't care. Second, she just broke my brother's heart.

When I walked through the door, Damon was in my face. "Where did you go?!" He demanded. He looked pissed as hell. "To Caroline's and Parker's. Why?" I asked, taking a step back.

"We thought you were scamming us. We thought you went out for the kill." Stefan said, from the couch. He looked calm, but I could see his jaw ticking.

Damon was still glaring at me. "Sorry. I wanted to roam for a while. I haven't been out killing anyone. Smell my breath." I said, blowing on Damon's face. "It smells like wine. And that douche bag, Parker. I'm not even going to comment on that. You need to brush your teeth." He said.

He was still putting on an angry face, but his eyes looked relieved. "I do need to take a shower. It's been a while." I said, smirking.

I ran up the stairs, and decided to take a bath. I came back out of my room after about three hours of primping myself. I deserved it. I was planning on asking Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie to go with me to get manicures and pedicures this weekend. I was in desperate need of it.

Then I realized that Bonnie hadn't been down to see me at all. "Hey, guys, how's Bonnie? She didn't come see me." I said. I could feel my face pouting. I sat down on the couch across from Stefan. "She's had a lot of shit going on, El. Her mom is a vampire now." Damon responded, looking down.

He handed me a bottle of blood, and then he sat down next to me on the couch.

"Seriously? How'd that happen?!" I asked, sipping it. Animal blood. Gross.

Stefan and Damon shared a look. "Don't know." Stefan finally said. I knew they were lying, but I didn't press the matter. I was just happy to be out and about.

"We missed you up here. It's been boring as hell. Stefan won't stop pouting." Damon said, smirking. I smiled.

"I guarantee you weren't as bored as I was." I laid my head on Damon's shoulder, and closed my eyes.

"Hey, get off of me." He joked, pushing me away. I laughed, and stood up.

"Let's go out of town!" I said, excitedly. "Where?" They both asked in unison.

"I don't know! New York! I'm bored, and I don't feel like being around Mystic Falls this week." I complained.

"Don't you want to go back to school? We had to tell them you were out visiting a relative and that you were attending school there." Stefan said, from the couch. That's right, it was Monday. I probably should go to school, but I'm not feeling it. "Ew. I'm not ready for school, yet. I'll go next week. Pretty, pretty, pretty please can we go to New York?" I begged, putting on my best puppy eyes.

"Fine. Go pack. We'll leave in an hour." Damon said, standing.

"I think I'm going to stick around here." Stefan said, still sitting. I glared at him.

"Your baby sister has been stuck in a cell for three months, and you don't want to hang with her? School is boring. We've done it a hundred times. Let's party! I'm sure you could use a break, Steffy." I finished. He smiled a little.

"Damn those adorable eyes." He said, standing up and walking towards the stairs. I hugged Damon and then ran over and hugged Stefan.

"This is going to be the best week ever!" I yelled. I could sense them roll their eyes, but I knew they were excited.

They needed to get away just like I did. Mystic Falls was my hometown, and I loved it dearly. But sometimes a girl needs a change of scenery.

* * *

**Check me out! Two updates in two days! I hope you guys like it! Next chapter will be fun. New York! Please please review. They make me want to update faster. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 16

As I was packing for our trip to New York, I stumbled across a letter. A letter from Parker.

I remembered that he left me a letter saying he was leaving, and he told me to open a PO box if he never returned.

But he was there the day I lost my humanity. He must not have left. Or maybe he did, and he heard about me losing my humanity and rushed back. My heart grew warm, just thinking about it.

I liked Parker a lot, but it still wasn't the equivalent of the way I felt about Erik.

I felt myself get teary eyed, as the force of Erik's death overwhelmed me again. At least I didn't have to deal with this when I was without humanity.

Then I started thinking about the people I killed. I killed a teenage girl. A girl whose parents were probably heart broken, a girl who hadn't even had time to fully develop a conscience. She would never get the chance to apologize to that little girl she made cry. She would never fall in love, or get married.

And the woman. She would never go home and kiss her husband and children.

I started crying, and once I started, I couldn't stop. Full fledged sobs were erupting out of me, and all I could do was collapse on the ground and hug my knees.

Damon was at my door in a flash, and Stefan was right behind him.

I heard Stefan whisper "the guilt is getting her."

But I couldn't even acknowledge their presence.

I was suffocating in this room. In my feelings. I killed. I _killed_. I felt sick. I needed to run

. I should go see Parker. But just thinking about the name Parker made me feel sick with dread at the thought of Erik.

I literally felt like I was suffocating in my emotions.

"Ella, talk to me." I heard Damon beg, as he wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head on his shoulder and sobbed.

"Pe.. people." I finally choked out.

I looked to Stefan who looked absolutely lost standing in the door way. I could feel that he knew what was wrong though. It was probably the brain connection.

"People?" Damon questioned, quietly. I looked up at him, and he bored his eyes into mine. He winced at the pure pain that was on my face.

"I _killed_ people." I sobbed. He looked back to Stefan, and I could tell he was lost.

He didn't know this extent of guilt. He'd always blocked himself from it. Sure, Damon felt. Some might even say he felt more than others, but there was one thing that he tried to block himself from feeling. Remorse. Sometimes he let it get the best of him, and those were the nights we'd find him with three dead girls. All drained of blood. He'd be passed out drunk with tear stains going down his cheeks. Stefan and I would walk out and never mention that we saw a thing. That's what he needed. One night to forget, and who were we to decline him of that? He always pretended to be strong, but my brother was still a wounded child in so many ways.

Thinking of how Damon always put his feelings aside for my brother and me, made me cry harder. If that was possible.

I was a sobbing disaster.

"Shhh." Damon soothed. He was talking into my hair. Something he'd done since I was little when I'd cry.

"I.. I can't. I killed!" I was blubbering. He was just rocking me.

Stefan suddenly used vampire speed, and then laid a packed bag on my bed. Damon looked me in the eyes, and said the most soothing thing I've ever heard. "Go to sleep. When you awake, all will be well." Suddenly, I couldn't keep my eyes open.

My last thought of 'how did my brother just compel me?!' Was over-ridden by the thought that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I'd never seen my sister cry that hard. It's not something that I'm likely to ever forget.

I picked her up, and I brushed past Stefan. I took her down to my car, and laid her in the backseat.

Stefan came down with the bags about seven seconds after I got in the driver's seat.

He looked conflicted. He got in and quietly shut the door. "New York, huh? You're getting soft." He commented, smirking.

I could still see the sadness in his eyes. Losing Elena has taken a toll on him. He loved her, but so did I. What could I do?

"Nah, she needs out of this boring ass town. So do we." I said, starting the car. Ella stirred, but didn't wake up.

I can't believe my compulsion worked on her. That's so weird. I sometimes like to compel Stefan and Ella for fun, because I know it won't work. But it did work. I'm not sure if I should be worried or just brush it off.

"Did you compel Ella?" Stefan, asked. He was thinking the same thing as me. That's weird. "Yeah, I think so. I don't know how the hell I did it, though!" I said, whispering loudly. He shrugged, but I could see his eyes calculating. He was thinking hard about it.

I turned the radio on softly and smiled at Bon Jovi's livin' on a prayer. Perfect. This trip was going to be fun. Then again, we're Salvatores. So something is going to go terribly wrong.

* * *

**I'm trying to update more. I hope you guys like this. I know I said they were going to New York next chapter, but I figured I'd write her major breakdown first. Please, please, please review! Thanks to all those who have! :)  
**


	18. Chapter 17

I woke up in a soft bed that wasn't mine. I was immediately alert. I jerked up and saw that I was in a beautiful hotel room.

Then I remembered that we were going to New York. We must be in New York!

I looked out at the clock and it read 3:34 AM. I walked over to a big window, and saw that nobody was on the streets.

"The city that never sleeps." I laughed to myself.

Damon and Stefan weren't in here, but that was normal. They wouldn't want to share a hotel room with their little sister.

I sat down on a chair that was in the corner of my room, and I started to think. I thought about last night and my major meltdown.

But one thought kept nagging me, how the hell did Damon compel me? It's not like I could look it up on google. I thought about calling some old friends who were vampires, but I figured it would be best if nobody knew about this.

I decided I wouldn't have an answer until some extensive research. Maybe I wasn't even compelled; maybe I just happened to fall asleep. I shook my head.

I was hungry. I walked out of my hotel room, and I was immediately met with the smell of blood. Human blood. It was strong. Too strong to be healthy. For me or the human. I held my nose as my fangs extended. Damn it! Where the hell was Damon and Stefan's room?!

I called Damon, and he answered on the third ring. "Which room are you in?" I demanded, and he immediately was out in the hallway.

"Woah." He said, his own fangs starting to peek. There was nobody in the hallway, and no blood trail. Which is strange. He ran over and pushed me back in my room.

The thick, oak doors stopped the scent from travelling inside. "That smells like a lot of blood." I commented.

"What are we gonna do? Call the front desk, claiming to have smelled blood that could be on the whole other side of the hotel?" He asked, darkly. "No. We'll check it out." He immediately shook his head. "Not a chance, Ella." I smirked.

"Where's Stefan?" I asked, lounging on my bed. He sat in the chair that I occupied earlier.

"Out." Was all he responded with. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, okay." He didn't reply. He looked pretty deep in thought.

"You're grumpy. And you drove the whole way here. Why aren't you asleep?" I demanded. "It only took a few hours. I drove very, very fast. And I've got a lot on my mind." He replied.

"Tell me about it, stud." I said, smiling. We used to watch that movie religiously in the Salvatore household. It was one of the only movies we ever agreed on. I saw his lips twitch. "Stefan's sad." He commented, taking the smile from both of our faces.

"Obviously. He lost a girl he loves with all of his heart. To his older brother." I responded.

I didn't like my brothers being sad. "I didn't want this to happen, El. Maybe a part of me did.. I don't know. I didn't want Stefan to be hurt, though! He loved her." He said, sighing.

"He loves her." I corrected. His eyes snapped back to me. I shrugged.

"Be honest with yourself, Damon. You're this upset, because you feel guilty. Guilty that you love her. Guilty that she chose you. Guilty that you're happy about it." He didn't break eye contact with me, but I could tell that I was right.

"No matter what happens, you're going to be okay. Both of you are." I said, quietly. He smiled a little.

"I'm going to figure out where that blood smell is coming from. Then I'm going to sleep. I'll bring you a blood bag in the morning. Go to sleep." He said, standing up.

"Why don't you just compel me again?" I asked, rolling my eyes. I could see him tense. "Go to bed." He said again, walking out. He slammed the door behind him.

I sighed, and laid down. I was using my hearing to try to hear the city life. Funny thing was I couldn't hear anything. I looked out the window, and there wasn't anyone there. But there were a lot of cars. Why couldn't I hear them?!

I tried to run as fast as possible to the other side of the room, but it was slower than usual. It was faster than human speed, but slower than vampire. What the hell? Was I losing my vampirism? This can SO not be happening! How is this happening?! Just like when I have any problems, I called Damon.

"Ella, what?!" He asked, roughly. I could hear my shaky breath.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He said, immediately alert. "I..I think I'm becoming alive!" I said, panicked.

He was inside my room in about three seconds. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, like I was losing it.

"I think I'm turning into a human." His horrified face reflected exactly how I was feeling.

"What do you mean?" He finally asked, after thirty seconds. "Watch." I tried running to and fro in my room, and it was even slower than I was running earlier.

"That's as fast as you can go?" He asked, skeptically.

"Yes!" I yelled. "Go outside and talk, and I'll tell you if I can hear you." He did, and I didn't hear anything. At all. "Nope." I said as he came back in. His face was looking more skeptical. "If this is a joke, it's not funny." He said, harshly.

"It's not! I swear." I said, offended. He nodded. "Come here." He said. I followed him out to the hallway. "What do you smell?" He asked. "Hotel. The blood smell is gone. What'd you do?" I asked, forgetting about the vampire thing.

"Nothing. It should still smell like blood. What the hell is going on, El?" He asked, pulling out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" I demanded. "Stef." He replied. He gave Stefan a recount on what exactly was happening and hung up the phone. "What'd he say?" I asked. He sighed. "It's inconvenient that you've lost your hearing." He complained. I rolled my eyes.

"He's on his way." He was making another call. "Now who are you calling?" I asked.

"An old friend. Someone who happens to live close, and she knows A LOT about this kind of crap."

* * *

**Only one person is reviewing. :( I feel like nobody is even reading these anymore... if you guys don't read it, there's no point in me continuing it. Please, please, please let me know if you're reading it. I don't want to waste my time.**


	19. Chapter 18

"Hey, sweetheart. I'm going to do some poking and prodding if that's okay. Do you want your brothers in or out?" Mrs. Elaine asked me. She was about 67 years old, and she was the woman Damon made the phone call to.

It only took her fifteen minutes to get here. She got here about five minutes after Stefan.

Speaking of Stefan, he looks very frustrated and nervous. I hope he's not drinking human blood again.

"Um, no. I want my brothers in here." I said, quietly. They made me feel more comfortable.

"When was the last time you had sex and who with?" She asked, seriously. I blushed. Wait, I blushed?! Both Damon and Stefan sat up straighter. "You're blushing… that's not good. That's the only reason I asked that question." She said, laughing a bit. I let out a breath of relief.

"Why don't you go ahead and answer it?" Damon said, through clenched teeth.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry about them. They're always like this." I complained.

She laughed. "Brothers always are." I smiled at her.

She took a blood sample and then she mumbled some shit. "I'll be right back." She murmured, getting up and walking away.

"Is she a witch?" I asked quietly. Damon nodded.

"Ow!" I complained when my head started hurting. "What?" Stefan asked, speaking for the first time.

"My damn head hurts! I wanna be a vampire again!" I complained.

Neither of them said anything, but I knew they were freaked out. "If you are turning into a human, wouldn't you want to stay that way?" Damon asked, quietly.

"No. Unless you guys were humans." I replied. I wouldn't want to grow old and die while my brothers had to watch it. I could tell Stefan knew the train of thought I had.

"Don't think of us, think of yourself. Do you like being a vampire?" Stefan asked, after sharing a long look with Damon. I thought quietly for a moment.

"I don't hate it. I don't love it. I think I've got it pretty good, but at the same time, I miss being human." I finished, as soon as Mrs. Elaine walked in.

"Bad news, pretty girl." She said, sighing sadly. I stiffened. As did my brothers.

"You're not a human. Or a vampire. I'm going to do a ritual that's going to make you more vampire than you are. That way you can still run faster than humans, not as fast as vampires. You'll crave blood, but you won't need it as often. You can probably survive on human food for a month. You can be compelled, unfortunately, but you can learn to fight that. With a lot of practice. You can't compel anymore. You're not going to be anywhere as strong as you were. You'll have about the strength of a football player. About 150 pounds will be how heavy you can lift. When you get hurt, it'll take longer to heal. About three days. If you're injured in any way that will kill a human, it won't kill you. You'll still need a stake to heart. Sunlight won't completely burn you up. It'll just be torturous. Your ring will still work. Vervain will do the same thing it did to you as a vampire. You'll have to be a lot more careful. And the most important thing is: YOU CANNOT HAVE VAMPIRE BLOOD. It's worse than werewolf bites. It'll drop you dead in thirty minutes. There's no known cure for it. You're only the tenth person to go through this transition, that I know of. I think you were injected with a poison that was created to reverse vampirism. It was never perfected, and the result is pretty bad. If I don't perform the ritual, you will probably die in about a week. I'm not sure who injected you, or when they did it. I'm sorry it has happened to you. You seem like such a sweet girl. My family is the only group of witches know to possess this spell. I believe my ancestors had something to do with the creation of the poison, to be honest. I think that covers it.." She finished, and took a long breath.

I immediately started to cry. I didn't even mean to. My emotions were stranger than normal. Aren't they supposed to be stronger as a vampire?

"Aw, honey." Mrs. Elaine said, walking over to me and wrapping me in a warm hug. Damon and Stefan stood up, both looking uncomfortable and scared.

"Is there anything else we need to do? Or know?" Damon eventually asked.

"I think I covered it all, Damon. You can call if you have any questions. I'll hopefully know the answer. Oh! You won't age. You'll be just like a vampire, except just like a human. It's really confusing, sweetheart. I'm so sorry." She said, holding me tighter.

"Thank you for helping me." I said, shaky. She kissed my head. "Are you ready for the ritual?" She asked, letting me go.

I looked to my brothers who both looked on the verge of tears. "Can I have a minute?" I asked. She nodded and walked out.

"Do I want to do this?" I asked my brothers. Stefan looked down. "Absolutely. I'll find who did this to you, and they'll get what's coming to them. But I am NOT letting you die. Absolutely not." Stefan jerked his head up.

"Damon, we can't control her choices… She's a big girl now." He said. He looked like he was choking. "I can. Do you want your little sister to keel over in a week?!" He asked, looking angry.

Stefan visibly flinched. "NO! Of course I don't! Why would you even say that?!" Stefan now looked pretty pissed off. "Don't you _dare _accuse me of wanting my sister to die." He finished, with a low growl.

"Guys…" I tried to intervene, but nobody looked at me. Damon looked apologetic. About as apologetic as he could look. "I'm sorry, Stef. I'm just scared." He said, quietly.

Stefan nodded. "I think I'm going to do it. You two would kill each other without me here." I tried to chuckle, but they barely smiled.

"I'm not sure it this is the best or worst decision you've made." Stefan finally said.

"You shouldn't tell anyone about this. Unless we give you the ok." Damon said. I nodded. I wiped a stray tear away, and I opened the hotel room door, and Mrs. Elaine was standing there.

"You ready, honey?" She asked, with an apologetic look. I wasn't sure if she was sorry for the conversation she probably overheard or for the transition. "Yes." I said, softly.

She laid me down on the bed, and she used a bunch of oils and plants, that she pulled out of her bag. She was done in about twenty minutes.

"Will my hearing and smelling be the same?" I asked. "Better than humans. Worse than vampires." She said, walking towards the door.

She hugged me again. "You need anything, baby, you just call." She said.

She gave Damon and Stefan both small hugs, and she left. "How the hell did this happen?" Stefan all but yelled. I shrugged. Damon looked so torn.

"Are you scared?" Stefan asked, looking at me softly. "Scared that you guys are going to have heart attacks. It's going to be okay." I reassured them. "It's not going to be okay!" Damon yelled at me.

I knew he was upset, but he doesn't get to just yell me. "Damon, yelling isn't going to help anything." I said, harshly.

"This is why you should never have become a vampire in the first place! All you do is screw my life up!" He yelled, glaring at me. I felt like he'd slapped me. I'd of preferred it if he did.

"I only became a vampire because you needed someone to help you through your pathetic life!" I screamed back. I saw his eyes flash dangerously. "You're so consumed in Elena that you don't even care about anything else! Newsflash Damon! As soon as she gets in your pants, she's going to go crawling back to Stefan! Because he's the right choice! It's always going to be Stefan for her! You're too pathetic to see it!" I was surprised that the words had come out of my mouth.

I didn't mean them. I ran out after I finished my rant. I went out looking at the lights of New York. I probably hit every major tourist site within a thirty mile radius. I had my phone, but I turned it off. I didn't want to talk to my brothers.

Truth is, I'm upset. Of course I am. I have every right to be upset. I just found out that I was going to be a kind of vampire. Anyone would be upset. I felt myself start to get hungry. Human hungry. It was strange. When you're a vampire and you're hungry you feel it more in your head. This was annoying.

I stopped for a pretzel, and it was absolutely delicious! I felt full for the first time in years. Actually full. I wanted human blood, but I wasn't _hungry_ for it. I decided that it was time to go back to the hotel when it got dark. I turned on my phone, and it was overflowed with voicemails and text messages. Just a few:

Come back. Now. –DS

Ell, I know you guys had a nasty fight, but you don't know how to not be a vampire. Please, come back. –SS

I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. Please come back. Let's talk about it. –DS

I'm starting to freak out a little. Call me. –DS

Just call and let us know you're okay. –SS

And then there were tons of voicemails. They started with Damon yelling into the phone. Then, Damon profusely apologizing. Of course, Stefan begging me to let them know I was alright. I felt guilty for making Stefan worry. But apparently I just screwed up Damon's life. He only wanted to know where I was because he felt guilty. I was debating just grabbing a ride to Mystic Falls. But I can't run, I don't have any money, and my brothers would freak out. I smirked at the last one. I'm feeling very rebellious. I called Parker.

"Hello?" He answered, groggily.

"Parker! You ever been to the city that never sleeps?" I asked, trying to sound like I was laughing.

"I can't say that I've been in this lifetime." He said, and I could hear his smile through the phone.

"Want to see it?" I asked, hopeful

"Is that where you are? You're not at home." He sounded kind of angry.

"I'm here. Why don't you come get me? I've got a lot to fill you in on." I said, smilng.

"Seven hours. See you soon. Please stay out of trouble." He said, but I knew he was smiling.

"Never." I smiled and hung up the phone.

Damon's POV

I was so furious with the situation at first, but I still can't believe I said such terrible things to my baby sister. Sure she got nasty, too, but I deserved it. She was probably right, anyways. I was worried fucking sick about her. I called Elaine to do a tracking spell, but she said that simple witch magic won't work on Ella anymore. Something about part of the ritual she did. Stefan was out sniffing the city for her, and I was still at the hotel in case she came back. She better come back. I sent another text out.

This isn't cute, Ella. I'm worried sick. Please, come back. I'll let you punch me. –DS

I just wish that she would reply and let me know she was okay. I need my little sister. Like she said, if she wasn't here, Stefan and I would murder each other.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, guys. They encouraged me to make this one longer. Ella is finally standing up against her brothers. What do you guys think? Love it or hate it? I NEED TO KNOW. Thanks :)**


	20. Chapter 19

I sat in different restaurants and parks for seven hours, and it's safe to say that I was pretty exhausted. I didn't want my brothers to sniff me out, so I had to keep changing locations. I'd walked all over this damned city. I thought New York would be fun. So not fun. I got a call around 2 in the morning from Parker.

"Hey, Ella, I'm in New York. Where are you?" He sounded anxious.

"Thank God. I'm at Hilton Hotel. Off 5th and Broadway." I replied, tiredly.

"See you in a bit." He said, and then he hung up the phone.

About thirty minutes later, Parker pulled up outside the hotel I was sitting at. He got out of his car, and then he came over to me.

I was expecting a kiss or a "let's go" but he walked over and gave me a gigantic hug. Probably the warmest I'd ever received. For some reason, hugging him made me burst into tears. He soothed me and led me over to his car. We were on the road in no time.

"What happened?" Parker finally asked, after about ten minutes of my sobbing. "I'm half human." I replied, simply. I felt the car screech. "What?!" He asked, looking over at me.

I explained to him the whole situation. His face changed from shock, to sadness, to anger, to sadness again, and then to sympathy.

"Who the hell would do that?" He demanded, looking off into the road. I shrugged. "I don't know. Someone who hates me or my brothers. Pretty much anyone we've ever came into contact with." I responded.

He smirked. "I don't hate you." He replied. "I know." I sighed. "My brothers didn't even know I left. They're going to be worried sick." I said, the guilt starting to bother me. "Give them a text that way they know to come home." He said. I took his advice. I sent one to Stefan and Damon.

**Got a ride with a friend. Headed back to Mystic Falls. –ES**

**Are you kidding me?! I'm so pissed at you, Ella. Who the hell are you with? –DS**

**Wtf, El. Who's driving you home? –SS**

I turned off my phone. "I'll worry about them later." I said looking over at Parker.

I never truly noticed how gorgeous he was. The dark hair, tan skin, green eyes. He's a beautiful guy.

"Stop staring at me!" He said, chuckling. I laughed too. He pulled the car over on the side of the road. "What are you doing?" I asked. He just stared at me. "Parker?" I asked after about a minute. He grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. I eagerly kissed him back. "Ella, you're absolutely stunning." He whispered in between breaths. I smiled at him. He let go of my face, and he started driving again.

We listened to the radio, but we didn't really talk for the first few hours until there was a loud bang. I jumped and looked around.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, freaked out. "I think we've got company." He said, frowning. He pulled the car over to the side, and that's when I started panicking. "What are you doing? Keep driving!" I yelled. I did not want some supernatural bitch killing me or making me suffer injuries for three days.

"They won't hurt us." He said, confident. But I heard him mumble, "at least me anyways." "Who won't?" I demanded.

"I kind of lied when I said I've never been to New York." He said, sheepishly. I just glared. He got off the car, and said "Stay here." Of course, I didn't listen. he rolled his eyes. "Hey there, pretty thing." A man, vampire, in his forties said coming dangerously close to my face.

"Keep your hands off of her, Tex." Parker said, with a tense voice. Tension was radiating off of him in waves. "Oh, P, you've got a lady friend?" The vampire, Tex, said with a deep voice. "Yes. And we're leaving." He said, grabbing my arm.

"She's not a human. Is she your vampy girlfriend?" He asked, laughing a bit. "Yes." Parker said, helping me into the car.

"Stay here. Seriously this time." He demanded before he shut the door. I couldn't hear the rest of what was going on, because they went far down to talk.

Parker ran back with vampire speed and jumped in the car. We were blowing down the highway before I knew it. "What the hell was that, Parker?" I demanded, anger seeping out of me.

"Shh. We'll talk when we get back." He turned the radio up. I sat quietly, until I saw the sign that said Mystic Falls. Then I jumped out of the vehicle. It hurt like hell. I was bleeding pretty profusely out of my hand, and I knew I was going to have some killer bruises. The car screeched to a halt.

"What the hell, Ella?! Get in the car!" Parker screamed at me. "NO! I don't want to be with a lying asshole!" I yelled back.

"Get in the goddamn car, NOW!" He yelled, stepping closer to me. I took a few steps back. And of course, just like a movie, the skies split open and it started pouring rain. We glared at each other for a few moments.

"You know what?! I don't give a damn what you do!" Parker finally yelled.

"I shouldn't have called you! I shouldn't have ever even spoken to you!" I yelled back at him.

"I wish you hadn't! I hope they find you and rip you to shreds!" He screamed, and then he got back in his car. He sped away.

I started running home. I was covered in blood, dirt, bruises, and rain. And now I was crying.

I was wondering the whole way who he was referring to when he said he wanted them to find me and rip me to shreds, but I pushed it out of head. I was doing well on ruining all of my relationships today. I finally reached the boarding house.

Damon and Stefan were already back. I walked inside. "What the HELL… what happened to you?" Damon's voice immediately changed from anger to brotherly concern.

"I'm taking a shower." I mumbled, walking up the stairs. He was in front of me in a flash, and it startled me so bad I almost fell backwards down the stairs. He steadied me.

"What happened to you?" He asked, quieter. "I don't want to answer to someone who thinks all I do is screw his life up." He let go of my arm, but didn't say anything. I could see how bad he felt. I shoved past him and went up the stairs. I knew I was being a complete bitch to him, but I was just so angry. Angry at the way life was treating me.

I walked into my room and slammed the door shut. I saw Parker's note lying on my floor. I kicked it under my bed, and sat down in the middle of my floor. I almost started crying, but I thought better of it.

I was the one who made everyone feel awful. I'm the worst. I took a long, hot shower. It sucked because I was cut open everywhere. I bandaged the wound on my hand just so it would stop bleeding so much. I laid down in my bed, but despite my exhaustion, I couldn't fall asleep. I just kept thinking about all the awful things I had said to the people I cared about. I finally fell into a restless sleep.

When I woke up, something was different in my room. I jumped when I saw a person outside my window, on the ledge. I walked closer, but they were already running away with vampire speed. I'm probably just going crazy.

I walked quietly out of my room, and saw that both Damon and Stefan's doors were open. I wanted to tell them about the man on the ledge, but I didn't want to speak to them. I quietly walked down the stairs, and guess who was sitting in my living room. Fucking Elena.

"Hey, Ella." She said smiling, shyly. I smiled a tight smile at her, and walked into the kitchen. "Ella, wait!" She said, running after me.

"Your brothers had to go out, and asked me to watch over you for a while. They told me about New York, and you running off with Parker. That wasn't smart." She said. Saint Elena. "First off, I don't need a babysitter. Second, do NOT lecture me about what is and isn't smart or right. You broke my brother's heart, because you can't make up your damn mind." I said, harshly. She looked a little taken aback.

"I figured you'd need to get that off your chest. By the way, what happened to you? You're covered in bruises." She said, reaching her hand out. I hit it away. "None of your business. I'm going out. I've got some things I need to take care of." I said, walking back upstairs to get ready.

"No, Ella, stay. Let's talk!" She said a little anxiously. "Just because my brothers said to not let me leave, doesn't mean you can make me do anything." I yelled down the stairs. She didn't reply.

I slammed my door shut, and then I threw on some random clothes. I looked in my mirror at the bruises and cuts on my body. I changed the bandage on my hand, and decided that I looked like shit. But who the hell cares. I brushed my teeth and hair, and then I walked down the stairs.

"Please don't leave, Ella. I don't want your brothers to be angry at you." She said, pleading. "Whatever. You don't want _Damon_ to be angry at _you_." I snapped, and walked towards the door. I turned around just in time to see her coming towards me with a vervain syringe.

"Are you crazy?!" I asked, almost snapping her wrist. She yelped in pain, and walked backwards. "What happened to you?" She asked, quietly. Oh I don't know. I was kidnapped for your ass by the originals. Tortured by one. Raped by one. I lost my humanity for my damn brother. Then it turns out I lost my vampirism, and now I'm leading a more dangerous life than I would if I would have turned completely human! I decided to answer simply. "My life got shitty." I replied, walking out of the door and slamming it hard behind me.


End file.
